Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
Recent interest has been directed toward WLAN connectivity, where a dockee, e.g., a mobile device such as a cellular telephone, can utilize a WLAN interface (e.g., an IEEE 802.11 “Wi-Fi” interface) to establish wireless communication links with one or more peripheral devices. Here, peripheral devices can be any of numerous types, such as a mouse, keyboard, display, printer, camera, speakers, mass storage devices, media servers, sensors, and many others. Conventional creation of a docking session between a docking host and a dockee, which is generally required prior to enabling the dockee to utilize the peripherals coupled to the docking host, generally requires relatively complex procedures between the docking host and the dockee, which are repeated each time a new docking session is established. Further, it is frequently the case that the user of the dockee may be faced with complexity to establish a docking session.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.